Was She Alright?
by Ojufemi
Summary: The sky was darkened with gray. The light pitter patter of rain against the windows attempted to sooth restless spirits to sleep...


The sky was darkened with gray. The soft pitter patter of rain against the windows attempted to sooth restless spirits to sleep in the quiet village of Konoha. Little designs from the faint light outside made shadows of falling droplets play across the floor – giving the illusion that it was actually wet.

Hazel eyes closed and opened once again, a soft sigh escaping a single mouth. After stretching the person stands and flexes their arms. They stung from the recent damage they had taken, but the patient knew they would survive. They had gotten worse damage done before.

Glancing out the window, she lets out another sigh.

Was she alright?

Walking down the hallway, her footsteps echo down the empty corridors. Flickering lights suddenly blink off, leaving the faint light source from outside as her guide.

As she gets to the entryway, a nurse explains all the umbrellas were taken and that she was very sorry. Waving her off, the nurse bids her goodbye and goodnight.

Was she alright?

Facing the doors, she pokes her head out to see if there was place where she may escape the rain momentarily. Maybe someplace under an overhanging, or an uneven roof top. Spotting a dry area underneath a ledge, she glances from side to side and dashes out into the rain.

Shivering lightly, she tenderly rubs her arms to try to warm her self. Brushing droplets still clinging to her shirt, the woman glances around for another little dry spot.

Was she alright?

"Tenten?"

She nearly jumps upon the sound of her name. Flipping around, she relaxes at the sight of her male teammate.

His long dark brown hair was wet, making it look almost black. As he bent down to see her better, little strands of hair draped across his face - hovering only centimeters from his pale skin.

He wasn't wearing his hitai-ate, nor the little buckle we wore underneath it. Instead, he had on the usual simple cloth wraps.

Was she alright?

"Hi… Neji…" She replied with relief. And slight disappointment. She'd been hoping that she wouldn't run into him on her way home. He'd been the reason she'd gone to the hospital anyway…

The top of Neji's black shirt peeked out from under his simple raven blue jacket. Raindrops fell off the water resistant material, falling into the puddles that were already forming around his feet.

A silence wedged itself between them. After a moment, Neji gave a nod of his head towards the winding streets behind them. It was a silent invitation for her to walk with him. Hesitant, she glanced up at the rain, held back a wince, and walked out of the little protection from the rain she'd found.

Was she alright?

Each step they took made the ground squish or splash beneath them, sending small sprays of mud at their heels and spattered over the bottom of their pants. Their feet and ankles were not without a good coat of mud of their own.

"Tenten…"

Perking up, the woman moved a few loose strands from one of her buns out of her face. Neji wasn't looking at her, but she could still tell he was hesitant about something.

"I…. apologize. About earlier." He muttered, his pupil-less eyes wandering over towards an open street shop. Neji didn't want to look at his female teammate in the eye in this awkwardness. It was… well… awkward.

Taken a back, Tenten stopped walking. The young Hyuuga man stopped to look back at the brown-haired woman, waiting for her reply.

"It's okay." She said with a smile, suddenly finding the strange moment more comforting and, oddly, humorous. It wasn't everyday that she received and apology.

Neji seemed to relaz a little, having felt to tense about what could've happened.

As they began to walk again, Tenten gave a soft 'hm?' when she felt something nudge her hand lightly. Glancing down, she saw Neji's hand quickly snap away, a dull blush appearing on his cheeks.

Smiling again, Tenten's hand brushed against Neji's, telling him in her own silent language it was okay.

Slowly, their hands slipped together, faint traces of red on either of their cheeks.

As she leaned against his shoulder and as his eyes lowered in content, they shared a smile.

_She was alright._

* * *

Inspired by a picture of Neji I came across a long time ago. 

(Fear the cuteness)


End file.
